Please don't leave me
by BlueStar19
Summary: Optimus finds a human girl that was an escaped prisoner of the Decepticons. He allows her to live at the base, after losing someone on his team. His pain is cured by this girl that he grows fond of. Will he get over the death of his member? Will Optimus' member return from death in a new form? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Got nothing to say really. Takes place in the TF Prime universe.

Warnings: There will be violence and death, like most of my other stories. There will be fluff in it. This is mainly for Autobot lovers. Please don't hate me either. Just how the dream happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Optimus was driving through Jasper, Nevada. He had been monitoring for any Decepticon activity. A scream caught his attention and the semi drove off toward the sound. Down in an ally way, there was a Vehicon cornering a girl about the age of 17. Optimus flashed his headlights and the girl ran toward his cab. The door opened and Optimus drove off. The Vehicon chased him out of the town.

The Autobot leader transformed and set the girl down. The Vehicon was easily defeated by Optimus' blade. The girl screamed again and backed away when the Vehicon fell next to her.

"Do not worry, I will not harm you," said Optimus.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Optimus introduced. "May I ask why a Decepticon was after you?"

"I was a prisoner for about two days. I managed to escape. You're not going to send me back are you?" asked the girl.

"I do not intend to do so. I will take you to the Autobot base. You will be safe there," said Optimus and transformed into his semi form.

The girl got in the passenger side and laid down. The sound of the engine comforted her.

"My name is Papika," said Papika, her red hair splaying out on the seat. "Thank you Optimus for saving me."

"You are welcome Papika," said Optimus.

Optimus drove into the base and stopped for Papika to get out. Ratchet was working at the monitor. He heard Optimus come in and turned around. He freaked out when he saw another human.

"Really Optimus, another human? Don't we have enough?" asked Ratchet.

"She was a prisoner of the Decepticons. Papika was able to escape," said Optimus. "She will be staying here at the base. I will be her guardian. There will be no arguing."

"Fine," Ratchet grumbled. He turned back to the monitor.

"That is Ratchet," said Optimus. "The others are Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jack, Rafael, and Miko. They will be arriving later on today. I will show you your room. It will be next to mine if you need anything."

"Thanks," Papika muttered. "I need some sleep."

Optimus got things ready before letting Papika inside. There was already human things in there. Papika looked back at Optimus and saw some tears in his optics. He turned and started to walk away.

"Optimus, are you alright?" asked Papika.

"I will be alright. I just haven't been here since..." Optimus trailed off and tried to keep the tears back. "Since my last human was killed."

 _Optimus was laying on a hill with a human boy on his chest._

 _"This is awesome Optimus," the boy said._

 _"I am glad that you enjoy it Sean," Optimus said._

 _"What the heck was is that?" asked Sean as he saw a strange ship._

 _"Megatron," Optimus growled and got up, guarding his human._

 _Megatron transformed and landed heavily. Optimus got his blades out and got into a protective fighting stance. Megatron spotted the small human hiding behind the Autobot leader's leg._

 _"Oh Optimus, you brought a pet for me to kill. I must say that you do think of me," Megatron sneered as Sean hid further._

 _"Leave him alone Megatron," Optimus threatened. "I'm the one you want."_

 _"Oh how mistaken you are. It's_ him _I want," Megatron revealed._

 _"Sean, run and call base to send you a groundbridge," Optimus ordered. "I cannot lose you. You have made my life much easier. I cannot lose that."_

 _"You better come back," said Sean and began to run into the forest that was nearby._

 _Megatron smirked and went after the human. Optimus chased Megatron, but lost sight of him quickly. A scream of pain reached his audios and he ran toward the source. Megatron held a bloodied form of Optimus' charge. Optimus' optics widened in horror when he saw his human charge. Megatron smirked and crushed the human in his servos. The sickening sound of bones crushing and blood spattering filled the Autobot leader's audios. His charge's body fell limply to the ground, lifeless. Optimus went to his knees in defeat and let a few tears go. The one that had kept him sane was just murdered in from of him. Megatron just grinned and walked away._

"I knew that I wouldn't see him again after that," Optimus choked out as he kept the tears under control.

"I bet that he made a huge difference in your life. Sounds like a great person," said Papika.

"He was. I just hope that you can make that difference again. Just like Sean," said Optimus.

"I will do my best. You don't deserve this," said Papika before falling asleep.

Optimus left to his room and let the tears run freely. He missed Sean deeply. The human had changed his life greatly.

"I miss you Sean," Optimus said and fell asleep, and immediately saw his human's death, but couldn't wake up. Then memories he made of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for a long update. Been really busy. Warnings in last chapter. There will be songs in it that I do not own.

RoboDork97: Thanks. I'll give you more.

AutobotsBeyond: Not sure if the two reviews with the same name is the same. Here is more for those that want it. I just type what's in my mind. I didn't write some of my stories on here. I believe most of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Or the song "Hair" I don't know who sings it.

* * *

"Arise soldier," Megatron commanded.

A red and gold mech sat up and got onto his feet. He stood before Megatron with bright orange optics. He just stared at the wall, not moving.

"Your mission is to join the Autobots and bring me Optimus Prime," Megatron ordered.

"Yes my liege," the mech said and left in a jet mode.

~~~000

"Hey Optimus," Papika greeted.

"Hello Papika. I take it you slept well?" asked Optimus.

"I sure did. So what do you guys usually do?" asked Papika and looked around the room at each bot.

"Nothing really. Patrols, Energon scouting, waiting to pick up the kids from school," said Bulkhead.

"Wow," said Papika. "What about you Ratchet?"

"I just do monitor duty and work," Ratchet said.

"You guys need some excitement," said Papika.

"Oh Primus please don't," Ratchet muttered. "I don't need another Miko."

"It won't be that bad Ratchet," said Papika.

The girl went to one of the computers and turned it on. She went to a website and typed something in. Music played through the base. Papika put her hair in front of her face and started to dance around. Her skills were great. Every pair of optics was on her. She danced like someone they all knew well.

 _Let it fly in the breeze and get caught in the trees_  
 _Give a home to the fleas, in my hair_  
 _A home for fleas, a hive for the buzzing bees_  
 _A nest for birds, there ain't no words_  
 _For the beauty, splendor, the wonder of my hair_

 _Flow it, show it_  
 _Long as God can grow, my hair_

She continued to dance and move her hair in wild ways. The song ended quickly and she glanced over at everyone staring at her.

"Where did you dance like that?" asked Ratchet.

"My friend," Papika admitted.

"Optimus, she dances like Sean," said Ratchet.

Optimus got a few tears in his optics. He turned and left before he broke down in front of him men. Papika looked guilty and sad. She looked at everyone and saw that they looked down the hall that Optimus left down.

"He told me a bit about Sean. How he died I mean," said Papika. "What was he like?"

"Papika, Sean left a huge impression on us, especially Optimus," said Ratchet.

"Can you tell me what he was like if it doesn't bring up too many memories?" asked Papika.

"Sean, was an orphan boy out on the streets. Optimus found him and took him in when he was only 7 years of age. We watched him grow up and sent him to school. Optimus would wait for him everyday. They had a bond like no other. Sean is... was a special boy when he grew up over the years. Optimus grew to love the boy he raised as his own. Sean helped each of us and made us devices that allowed us to use holoforms for when we were out in public. Sean was truly gifted. Loved country music mainly. He sang and danced for us," said Ratchet, tears flowing now. "Arcee had him like a brother. Bumblebee as well. Bulkhead was his uncle. I became his grandfather and Cliffjumper... he became Sean's best friend and brother. Those two always talked and had fun. They found ways to make all us smile. I have never seen Optimus so happy before during this blasted war."

Ratchet sobbed a bit and wiped a few tears. He breathed out shakily and looked toward the ceiling.

"Sean helped me out greatly. He found a way to prevent the illness I have from killing me. Without him I would be dead right now. I'm still not cured of it but he helped greatly. Sean was only 19 when he was killed. Optimus brought his bloodied body back with him. We buried him on top of the base until we could find somewhere nice. Once we found that place, we took him there to rest properly. We held his funeral there and Optimus let his emotions out for the first time since Sean died," Ratchet continued. "He stayed there as it rained and cried. He begged Primus to let his lover come back to him. All of us were devastated when he passed. Optimus has been the way he has until now."

"Sean died 15 years ago," said Arcee. "He still is pretty young. Cliffjumper would of loved to see someone that turned out to be just like him."

"I'm sorry if I bring him up with my actions. My friend just saw someone do it and taught it to me," said Papika. "Will Optimus be alright? I worry for him."

"He will be fine. It's good to bring up the past. That way we will always remember it," said Ratchet. "It's time to get the kids from school. Why don't you wait here for them? Then you can meet them. They couldn't come yesterday."

~~~000

The mech walked for what seemed like hours. He had yet to find a way to contact the Autobot base. He wondered if they would even answer him. The mech opened a comlink and waited for the Autobots to answer it.

" _Autobot Outpost Omega One, who is this?_ "

"My name is Shoreline," said the mech. "I'm an Autobot. The Decepticons have spotted me and I'm hiding for now. I don't know when they will find me."

" _Hold tight. I will send someone over there._ "

The mech waited for someone to come. A swirling portal opened and Optimus stepped out. The mech met him half way.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Optimus introduced.

"I'm Shoreline," said Shoreline.

"I heard from my medic that the Decepticons are pursuing you. I will accompany you back to our base then we shall get to know you better," said Optimus and lead the way.

Shoreline stepped into this base and saw the medic by the controls. The groundbridge closed and Ratchet turned to face the new Autobot.

"This is our medic Ratchet," said Optimus. "I will introduce the others once they return."

"Tell us a bit about yourself Shoreline," said Ratchet.

"Well, I once fought in the Pits of Kaon but once the war started, I went to the Autobots. I was to train the new soldiers until I got assigned to go on a long mission. We were to travel across the planet from Kaon to Iacon on the other side. Got lost from my team and escaped on a Decepticon scout ship. Landed here centuries ago and has been in stasis. Woke up and the Decepticons found me," Shoreline lied.

~~~000

"So what did we miss Bulk?" asked Miko on the way back to the base.

"You'll have to find out. I know that Ratchet was glad for the peace and quiet," said Bulkhead.

"Duh, he's old," said Miko.

"Don't let Ratchet hear you say that," Bulkhead warned. "He'll squish you without even thinking about it."

The three bots with their charges drove into the base. They let the humans and transformed. They spotted the new bot talking with Optimus and Ratchet.

"Hey boss, who's this?" asked Bulkhead.

"This is Shoreline. He is part of the team now," said Optimus and finished the introductions.

"Nice to meet you all," said Shoreline.

"Bumblebee, will you please show Shoreline to his room?" asked Optimus.

Bumblebee beeped in reply and led Shoreline to his room to settle in. Papika came out and found Optimus. She walked up to him on where the other humans were.

"Hey Optimus," said Papika.

"Hello Papika," said Optimus, tone mono.

"Is this about earlier?" asked Papika.

"I do not understand," said Optimus.

"The way that you sound and act. You can always show your emotions. Bottling them up will make you sick. I don't care what others will think nor should you," said Papika. "You'll get very sick and possibly die from it. I should know. My brother died that way. You took me in after I escaped. Let me help you."

"I...," Optimus trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's true Optimus. I have tried to tell you over and over again. Your health is depleting faster then it was before we met Sean. Eventually it will kill you from how ill you will be. Please, listen to the girl," said Ratchet. "We cannot afford to lose you. If we do then we lose the war. Megatron will win and kill each of us off or hold us as slaves."

Optimus just left the room. He needed to think. He didn't admit it out loud, but he has been getting severely ill. He couldn't take much. Optimus entered his room and grabbed the bucket that he put by the berth. He purged his tanks violently. Once finished, he dry heaved a bit and headed to his wash racks. He rinsed out the bucket and watched as the half processed Energon drained away by the water. Optimus swayed a bit and purged again, this time everything in his tanks and a bit of acid and other fluids.

"Scrap," Optimus cursed lightly while he washed that away.

Optimus went back to his room and laid down on the berth, bucket put back where it was. He got out a cube of Energon and sipped at it. His tanks churned in protest and rejected what little fuel he managed. Optimus pushed the bucket away that held the small amount of foul smelling Energon. He laid down to sleep muttering, "I miss you so much Sean. Please return to me."


End file.
